1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll-to-roll printing apparatus capable of adjusting tension of a pattern mask so as to allow precision of a print pattern to be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a proposal for a roll-to-roll printing apparatus, which includes a chamber formed in a body in order to contain a predetermined amount of fluid, a body having nozzles that communicate with the chamber to spray the fluid and that are formed on one side of the body, and a printing roller unit having a plurality of droplet spraying inkjet heads which are arranged on an outer circumferential surface thereof, and each of which includes an actuator forming an electrostatic field so that the fluid is sprayed through the nozzles.
The roll-to-roll printing apparatus includes arbitrary first-row nozzle parts arranged along a central axis of the printing roller unit at regular intervals, and arbitrary second-row nozzle parts located adjacent to the first-row nozzle parts and arranged along the central axis of the printing roller unit at regular intervals. The nozzles constituting the second-row nozzle parts are alternately arranged between the nozzles constituting the first-row nozzle parts. With this configuration, the roll-to-roll printing apparatus can provide a print having a very small size such as a micron size, and improve resolution, integration, and precision of the print.